


I'm Watching You.

by wonwooscarrot



Series: Twitter AUs [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - FBI, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Stalking, Twitter AU, but not really, collegestudent!mingyu, fbi!wonwoo, i dont know how to tag for twt aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwooscarrot/pseuds/wonwooscarrot
Summary: an extension of a twt au by @wonwooscarrot on twitter





	1. # 50

**Author's Note:**

> dont read if you haven't read the twt au!! 
> 
> you can find it here [Twitter AU](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot/status/981928182583508992)

Wonwoo was shocked, nonetheless, that Mingyu wanted to make him wait at first. Wonwoo knows what Mingyu was talking about. He knows that _Mr. Bubbles_ stood him up back when they we’re going to meet up. All thoughts about Mingyu and that man disappeared when the man himself walked into the cafe. Mingyu was wearing a yellow plaid coat with a black shirt inside and jeans. He looked heavenly, Wonwoo thought. His daydreaming about the kid had been broken by the sound of his voice. 

 

“Hi, Wonwoo.” 

“Uh, Hi Mingyu.” 

Mingyu took the seat right in front of Wonwoo. “Sorry again for not going to you as soon as I got here. I wanted to make sure you’re really the Wonwoo you told me you we’re. I even searched your name in the Alumni of the school. And it turns out you really did finish here at the top. Must be nice.” 

“Why? Are you having a hard time with your studies?” Wonwoo asked like he didn’t know the answer. Mingyu could ask him questions about himself and Wonwoo would be able to answer them. Well, as long as Wonwoo has seen it within the first year of monitoring. 

“Yeah. I’ll be straight with you.” Wonwoo laughed in his mind. He knew Mingyu was no where near straight. “I’m hanging on a string. If I fail this year, I might get kicked out. So if you can really help me with my grades, I’d be more than grateful to let you observe me for life.” Wonwoo laughed in his mind again. Wonwoo is already watching him. He doesn’t know until when. But for now, Wonwoo is watching Mingyu. 

“Of course I’ll help you. We’ll be in a win-win situation here. You help me I’ll help you.” Wonwoo said as he smiled at Mingyu. “Let’s get started then.” 

Wonwoo said as he pulled out a form he made. A fake form, of course. He started asking Mingyu about his schedule. How he studies. How long he studies. His grades. He also talks about how they’ll do their tutoring lessons. 

 

Wonwoo noticed that it was already pass 12. “Mingyu, do you want to eat lunch?” 

“I can eat.” 

“Okay, let’s go. I know a good place near here.” 

Both got up from their seats and went outside the cafe. They started walking with Wonwoo in the lead. He wanted to make conversation but he didn’t know what else to talk about Mingyu. Not until Mingyu himself started talking. 

“So, you already graduated right? Where do you work?” 

Shit. Wonwoo was already chanting the word ‘dumb’ in his head. He didn’t think of what to say if Mingyu would ask him for a job. 

“I, uh work for my fathers law firm…yeah my father’s law firm.” Wonwoo fucked up. 

“Wow so both of our families have law firms huh? At least your family has a god son like you.” 

“Hey don’t talk about yourself like that. I know it’s hard to be in a family of lawyers.” Lies. “But you have me now. I’ll help you get yourself and your grades up.” 

“Thanks.” Mingyu said as he stopped walking. “Really, thank you. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you didn’t contact me. I even considered dropping out of school and just find ways to earn money.” Mingyu said as he started to walk again. 

“What we’re you going to do?” Wonwoo asked like he didn’t know the answer. 

“I’m not entirely sure of what was going to happen, but I was suppose to meet with a guy today and have him bring me in for an interview. I’m guessing it has something to do with either modeling or porn since the guy did ask for a shirtless pic of me and gave me $40 for it. My money’s on the porn industry though, since why would someone who would scout me to be a model pay me for a shirtless pic?” 

“I’m glad you didn’t go through with it. You might’ve earned a lot of cash but I guess it would ruin you and your relationship with your family.” Wonwoo said. 

“All thanks to you.” Mingyu said with a smile and Wonwoo could only melt with how good Mingyu looked. 

 

They arrived at the place Wonwoo had told him. Wonwoo bought him the lunch he promised. They’ve had small talks while eating. They got to know each other, though Wonwoo didn’t need any of that anymore. Wonwoo was honest for some parts of the talk. As long as he didn’t have to reveal his true job and he didn’t let Mingyu know he was watching him. 

 

The two finished their lunch. Mingyu’s phone rang and he excused himself to talk to whoever is on the line. Mingyu came back with a disappointed mixed with irritated look on his face. 

  
“Hey, I would’ve loved to hang out more but my roommate needs me. He’s all angry about our dorm being messy.” 

“Hey it’s okay. I got to know you more today anyway. Let’s just discuss through text when we’ll officially start the tutoring sessions.” 

“Yeah, that’d be nice. I’ll see you next time, Wonwoo.” 

“Yeah, see you, Mingyu.” 

 

Wonwoo opened his phone and transferred $20 to Mingyu. He figured he’d have to compensate him a lot for him not to switch to doing porn. 

 

“It’s a good thing this whole monitoring business pays a lot.” Wonwoo says as he gets up and walks out of the restaurant.


	2. # 60

Wonwoo immediately locked his phone and grabbed his car keys. A good thing about his job is he’s able to go to work without wearing the uniform, if he wants to. Wonwoo has already considered the fact that Mingyu will pass the test so he cme to work wearing not the usual comfortable clothes but more of a formal wear. He went out of the building and onto his car. Another good thing about his job is the pay. Through the course of his 1st year in “monitoring” he’s able to move into a better apartment and get enough money to buy a car. In installments, but a car is still a car. 

 

After 30 minutes of driving, he arrived at Mingyu’s dorm. He texted Mingyu to come out. After a minute or two of waiting, he saw him walk outside but stopped before he called Wonwoo’s phone. 

 

“Wonwoo.” 

“Mingyu? Why are you just standing there?” 

“Why where are you?” Wonwoo burrowed his eyebrows at the confusion. 

“Mingyu, I’m right in front of you.” 

“That’s your car?!” Mingyu said in a shocked voice. 

Wonwoo laughed at how cute Mingyu is. “Yes, now come on we need to study.” Lies. Wonwoo was definitely not going to study with Mingyu for today. He ended the call. 

 

Wonwoo didn’t wait for Mingyu to come to the car but he went out himself. He went out and headed to Mingyu, with the younger still having a shocked expression on his face. Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu’s hand and pulled him towards the car. He opened the door and motioned for Mingyu to go inside. The younger did as told and Wonwoo closed the door right after. He walked over to his side and went inside. As soon as he buckled his seatbelt, Mingyu spoke up. 

 

“You must be really rich.” Wonwoo laughed at the younger’s statement. 

“Nah. It’s called having a job.” _A secret job of watching you and other people that pays a lot._

”Why’d you bring your car today? Are we not studying at the cafe?” Mingyu’s question made Wonwoo look at MIngyu. He found Mingyu still having a backpack on his back. 

“I’m sorry Mingyu. You won’t be needing that backpack.” Wonwoo said as he started to drive. 

 

The drive would drive someone insane, in any other people would be there. But not Wonwoo. Mingyu kept asking questions about what Wonwoo would be doing. Where they would be going. Mingyu kept pestering Wonwoo that he should stop paying the younger and the tutoring services was enough. 

Wonwoo knows about it. Why wouldn’t he? He knows that Mingyu doesn’t want the money, much less need the money. He was failing in school but his parents we’re rich. Wonwoo doesn’t know why MIngyu would look for a job if his parents are rich, but he assumes that if Mingyu fails in becoming a lawyer, his parents will definitely not be happy. Wonwoo doesn’t  want to stop the payments, though. It’s just in small amounts and his paycheck isn’t that much affected by losing a few 20s every week. That’s the perk of doing something the public shouldn’t know about, it pays a lot. 

They finally reached a restaurant. Wonwoo was asked if he had a reservation. Yes he did. Although this was a treat if Mingyu would pass the test, he would still bring him here even if it didn’t happen. The waiter guided them to their table. Mingyu was still reluctant in accepting the gift but Wonwoo insisted. And by insisted, Wonwoo pulled Mingyu towards their table. They finally sat on their table and surprisingly, Mingyu is sulking. Wonwoo just wanted to melt in his chair. He’s been watching over Mingyu’s actions for a year, but there we’re definitely limitations. The only times he’s seen Mingyu’s face is when Mingyu isn’t using the camera in his laptop. Wonwoo did it at first for the sake of the job, but when Mingyu undressed in front of the camera unknowingly, Wonwoo rarely check him through there. It’s his first time to see Mingyu sulking and Wonwoo definitely would like to see more. 

 

“Would you stop sulking? I told you I’d give you a prize if you got more than 80 in that test. You did and you get your prize.” Wonwoo said with a smile. 

“Fine. I can’t stop you anyway. You had a reservation and all. Fine I’ll accept your gift. Thank you very much.” Mingyu bowed. “But can this please be the last? I already feel like I don’t deserve your tutoring, much more with your money.” 

Wonwoo could hear the sincerity in Mingyu’s words. But he still wanted to play with the younger. “So does that mean you don’t want me to tutor you anymore?” 

“NO! Wait I mean no, I don’t want you to stop to tutor me. I mean you still have you research to do right? It’s a win-win situation then. You tutor me, you get your data from me. Right?” 

“Right. But no more payments?” 

“Yes. If anything, I should pay you for hanging out- I mean tutoring me.” Mingyu said without looking at Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo noticed this and couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and reach for Mingyu’s chin, forcing the younger to look in his eyes. “You won’t even need to pay me if you asked me to hangout with you. I love spending time with you.” A slip of tongue, Wonwoo realized too late. The two was brought back to reality after the waiter said their order has arrived. 

“Uhm- uh- Wonwoo, you already ordered?” Mingyu asked and it was so obvious he was trying to change the subject. 

“Yeah. I don’t really like waiting.” Wonwoo said as the food was placed on their table. 

 

The first few minutes of eating was spent in silence. Wonwoo doesn’t know what to say after what happened. Much less know what Mingyu is thinking. Oh how he wished he would just tweet or text his friends of what he’s feeling right now, so Wonwoo would know. Wonwoo was thinking of a way to lighten the atmosphere. He brought out his cellphone and took a picture of MIngyu. Mingyu heard the shutter and looked at Wonwoo. 

“Hey! Why’d you take a pic of me? Let me see.” Mingyu tried to reach for the phone but Wonwoo moved it away quickly. 

“Hey relax I’m just using it for your contact photo. I don’t have one for you.” Lies. 

“Fine. But let me take a pic of you? For the contact photo as well.” 

Mingyu was about to take a picture before Wonwoo covered his face with his hand. 

Mingyu took a look at the picture before smiling. “Jokes on you. You look cute here.” Mingyu said and it immediately made Wonwoo blush. “Hey would you airdrop me that pic of me?” 

“Sure.” Wonwoo opened his airdrop and sent Mingyu’s photo. “By the way don’t post my pic on anywhere if you don’t want to die.” 

“Whyyyy? I was going to thank you on twitter and brag to my friends with this fancy dinner. So they can finally see my tutor and not call you a su-“ Mingyu’s eyes widen at the slip of the tongue. 

Wonwoo knows it though. He’s read the messages between Mingyu and his friends. They call him “sugar daddy” and as much as he wants to deny himself of the title, it applies to him right now. 

“Just don’t post it. I don’t have social media and I’m not comfortable knowing my face is in there.” Lies. 

“Fine.” 

“You promise?” 

Mingyu hesitated before bringing up his pinky. “I promise.” 

Wonwoo understood the gesture and pinky sweared with Mingyu. He smiled at Mingyu with him thinking how cute his student was. 

 

Wonwoo is the happiest when he’s with Mingyu.


	3. # 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, read the twt au first [here.](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot/status/981928182583508992) !!

Wonwoo parked in front of Soonyoung’s house and honked his car’s horn. No sign of life was outside his car so he kept honking until the door opened. Soonyoung got out of the house while putting on his shirt, obviously in a hurry. He climbed not in Wonwoo’s car but his own car, parked in front of his garage. 

“Operation get Mingyu and Wonwoo together, start.” Wonwoo heard Mingyu say from the backseat of his car. 

“What do you mean? Like right now?” Wonwoo asked. He knew Junhui was planning something

“Yeah.” Junhui says as he unbuckled his seatbelt and went out of the car. He closed the door, before leaning into the opened window to face Wonwoo. “You get Mingyu in your car, and we’ll keep MInghao and Seokmin company in Soonyoung’s car. I mean you did it once, you can do it again rihgt?” Junhui smirked and went away without waiting for Wonwoo’s reply. 

Wonwoo saw Junhui get into Soonyoung’s car. Wonwoo started to drive away as Soonyoung was backing up. As much as Wonwoo is confident in Mingyu liking him, and as well as being confident in himself, being in a situatiion where they’re gonna try to make MIngyu confidently like him was still making him nervous. 

The ride from Soonyoung’s home to Mingyu’s dorm didn’t take long. Wonwoo’s car arrived first. Minghao and Seokmin were excited to get into the car before a loud honk stopped them. 

“Seok! You and Minghao ride with me. Leave Wonwoo, he’s boring!” Seokming shouted while poking his head out his window. 

Minghao immediately understood the situation and quickly pulled Seokmin towards the other car. “Mingyu, let’s meet up at…uh wherever they’re taking us.” Minghao waved him goodbye before pushing Seokmin into the front seat and getting himself into the backseat with Junhui. 

Wonwoo saw Mingyu grunt, probably noticing how things were going. Wonwoo sounded his car’s horn, catching the younger’s attention. Mingyu started to walk towards him. 

He opened the door and got in. “Hey Won.” 

“Hey Gyu, we didn’t want to be squished in one car so we brought two. Sorry you have to ride alone with me, when your friends are here.” 

“Hey, it’s fine. Besides, it’s not the first time I’m getting in the car alone with you and having you bring me somewhere I don’t know.”   
Wonwoo laughed at the similarity of their situation. “You’re welcome.” Wonwoo said randomly. 

“So where are we going?” 

“We gonna have dinner first.” 

“Then?” 

“I’m not sure myself.” Wonwoo said as he started up the car and drove off, following Soonyoung’s car, since Junhui’s the one who knows where they’re going.   
  
They arrived at another fancy restaurant. Not the same restaurant Wonwoo brought Mingyu back then, but still in the same level of fancy-ness. Wonwoo saw Mingyu’s look and immediately offered an apologetic smile. 

“I swear, I didn’t know we’re going to a fancy place. Junhui’s the one who planned this whole night.” 

Mingyu sighed and went inside, following the other four who already went inside. 

“Hey, at least you didn’t come underdressed.” Wonwoo tried to make things better, which worked since MIngyu smiled at him. 

“Thanks.” 

The group of six were seated near the back. The place didn’t have that much guests tonight. Each side of the table had the group of friends seated respectively. Soonyoung was facing Seokmin, Junhui was facing Minghao, and Wonwoo was facing Mingyu. Junhui ordered for the group.   
  
“So, tell us about yourself. The first time we met was quite quick and we only had introductions by name and proceeded to laugh at the lover birds’ singing with the plastic cup they asked the waiter for.” 

“I’m Lee Seokmin. 21 years old. Music Major. I like singing, obviously from our previous meeting.” 

“I’m Xu Minghao. 21 years old. Well, we’re all 21 years old.” He looked at Mingyu and Seokmin Photography and Fashion. Seokmin and I’s major are basically what we like to do.” 

“Wow you summarize things well.” Junhui commented. 

“Kim Mingyu. Law. Don’t like my major. Interested in fashion but maybe not for now.” 

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu with shock. This is the first time he’s heard of MIngyu being interested in another field. Wonwoo wondered if Mingyu ever tried to apply for fashion in college. 

“Well, I guess it’s time for us.” Soonyoung said. “Kwon Soonyoung, 25 years old. I’m a professional dancer, but I also help out my mom in his flower shop from time to time.” 

“Do you know flower language?” Seokmin butted in. 

“Yeah! DO you know about…” 

Junhui immediately butted in, leaving Seokmin and Soonyoung discussing about flowers. “I’m Wen Junhui. 27 years old. I work with Wonwoo in his dad’s law firm.” Wonwoo didn’t know any about this and glared at Junhui. “I also help out myself during my free days.” 

“Jeon Wonwoo. 26, years old. I work with Junhui in my dad’s law firm. I like cats.”   
Junhui laughed before holding it in with his hands. 

“You know, now that you mention it, I remember back in college,” Junhui started. “Wonwoo really loved cats and even picked a stray one he found in a box while going home.” Wonwoo had a confused look in his face since these things never happened before. _What are you planning?_ Wonwoo asked himself. “He loved the cat but the people in his dorm was complaining from here and there. His straight friend even asked him to move out. I mean the guy hated the cat but he hated Wonwoo not just because of the cat.” 

Junhui looked at Wonwoo with a fake pity look and Wonwoo understood what Junhui was doing. The fake backstory was a bit of a stretch just to be able to say the word “straight friend” but Wonwoo let it slide. 

The food arrived just in time before Wonwoo could defend himself of his fake backstory. Junhui even discussed about a fake ex-boyfriend of Wonwoo. _Way to sound not obvious, Jun._ Wonwoo thought. They chatted over dinner over their own college experience, embarrassing moments, giving their respective pari glances, except for Wonwoo who was too preoccupied with worrying about why Mingyu looks glum.

The group finished dinner and when Junhui called for the waiter, he immediately handed him his card and offered to pay for the group. Wonwoo looked over to Mingyu to see how he would react, but the younger was just on his phone with a straight face. The group then proceeded to their respective cars. 

Wonwoo didn't let it show in his face, since Mingyu and him will be the only ones in the car, but he was worried for himself as to why Mingyu's been acting that way.

 


	4. # 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to read the twt au first [here.](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot/status/981928182583508992)

The group of six got out of their cars and headed into the club, with Junhui leading them. 

“Ive been here a bunch of times, This place is awesome.” Junhui says as he walks over to the entrance. 

Wonwoo walked over to Mingyu, close enough to brush their hands for a slight moment. 

“Hey you’re okay with going to the club right? Sorry Junhui likes his drinks to go with the place.” Wonwoo said to Mingyu. 

“And what is that?” Mingyu asked. 

“Wild.” The two of them laughed at the same time. 

 

The place was filled with people, just like how clubs usually are. Luckily they found 2 empty seats by the bar. Everyone ordered something. After getting their orders, Soonyoung and Seokmin immediately headed to the dance floor. Junhui was chatting with Minghao and Wonwoo and Mingyu were sitting on the seats. Just sitting. 

Junhui seemed to notice this and brought his conversation with Minghao somewhere else. 

It was finally the two of them alone. 

“Hey.” Wonwoo started. “Wanna head to the dance floor?” 

“Nah. Believe it or not I love drinking, but I hate dancing. Especialy in a place filled with the aroma of sweat and liquor.” Mingyu said. 

“Dude same. Junhui just brings me here from time to time since he tells me I should meet people.” Wonwoo was too late to realize what he just said. 

“Oh meet people huh? You’ve met anyone recently?” 

“I’ve met someone.” _You._

“Oh really? That must be nice.” Mingyu said as he took a sip from his drink. 

 _It’s you dummy._ Wonwoo thought. He wanted to tell Mingyu but when he saw that the younger had already two bottles, he thought of something. He can get him drunk this way. 

They have a few more bottles after that. And by them, only Mingyu. Wonwoo is still on his first bottle, not wanting to get drunk and miss anything that might happen. 

“How about you?” Wonwoo said. 

“About me….what?” 

“Have you met someone?” 

Mingyu laughed, almost similar to a hiccup with his eyes closed before drinking again. “What does that mean anyway? Have you met someone. Of course I have. How could I not meet someone. That would be weird.” Mingyu stopped and looked at Wonwoo. “You’re weird.” Mingyu said as he laughs and takes another sip of his drink. 

“Mingyu are you drunk?” 

“No.” 

“That would be what a drunk person would say.” 

“Oh look at you mr smarty pants.” 

“What?” 

“Mr. I-graduated-top-of-my-class.”   
Wonwoo laughed at how cute Mingyu was. MIngyu kept on drinking. _He really does loves his drinks._

Wonwoo notices that Mingyu might have close to ten or more bottles in front of him. _Wow this kid can hold his alcohol._

“Mingyu are you alright?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Of course I am.” Mingyu said. 

“Wanna dance?” 

“Who are you?” 

Wonwoo laughed. “I’m Wonwoo. Your tutor?” 

“Nahhhhh. My tutor is old.” 

Wonwoo laughed but he lighty hit Mingyu. “I’m not that old, punk. You act like 5 years is a big age gap.” 

“Well my tutor is cute.” _Oh here we go._ Wonwoo thought. “And he has a nice face.”   
Wonwoo smiled. Mingyu is definitely drunk. 

“Hey wanna dance?” 

“No.” 

“What do you want to do?” 

“Want to kiss him.” Wonwoo blushed at the statement. He smiled. Knowing Mingyu wanted to kiss him made him happy. He pushed Mingyu’s hair back and cupped his face as he leaned forward, faces only an inch apart. 

“Mingyu, it’s me. I’m Wonwoo.” 

“What?…No you’re not. Don’t fool me.” 

“Ugh can’t believe you don’t recognize people when you’re drunk.” 

“I wanna kiss Wonwoooooo!” Mingyu cried out while grunting. 

“Then kiss him!” Wonwoo said. 

Wonwoo laughed at Mingyu throwing a tantrum about kissing him. That laugh ended as Mingyu pressed his lips onto Wonwoo. He cupped the older’s face. Wonwoo was shocked, very, but he didn’t let that stop him from returning back the kiss. The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds. A little tongue might’ve happened but Wonwoo wouldn’t complain. 

Wonwoo pulled back to look at MIngyu’s face. 

“I thought I wasn’t your tutor?” He asked the younger. 

“I guess you don’t know my alcohol tolerance.” Mingyu said in a straight voice as he sat up straight. 

“wait WHAT?” Wonwoo asked in as slightly louder voice. Still in shock. 

“What? I said I have a high alcohol tolerance. What about it?” 

“So what was that? You weren’t drunk.” 

“What was what? NO what are you talking about?” 

“The kiss, you dumbass.” 

“Oh. You tell me.” Mingyu said as he took another sip of his drink. As soon as he put the bottle down, his face got pulled into Wonwoo where their lips clashed once again. 

Wonwoo pulled away. “You’re such a good kisser, don’t waste it.” And they kissed once again. Much longer than last time. 

* * *

 

“Won.” 

“Yeah Gyu?” Wonwoo asked as he drank. They just finished an intense make out session. Wonwoo doesn’t know how long, and he doesn’t care. They’re still at the bar. 

“Why did you kiss me?” 

“I thought you weren’t drunk. I’m pretty sure you kissed me.” 

“Well I already know the reason behind that. The second one. Why did you kiss me?” Mingyu looked into Wonwoo’s eyes. Wonwoo could stare at the younger’s eyes all day. 

“If you tell me the reason why you kissed me, I’ll tell you.” Wonwoo said. 

“Because I wanted to kiss you.” 

“Why did you want to kiss me?” Wonwoo was teasing. He felt like he knew Mingyu was trying to make him confess first. 

“Because I like you.” Wonwoo was wrong. “I like you Jeon Wonwoo.” There was silence for a few seconds. “Is that o..kay?”   
Wonwoo snapped out. “What? Of course it’s okay. Yes it’s okay.” 

“That’s it? It’s okay?” Wonwoo laughed. 

“Fine. If you need me to say it. I kissed you because I like you.” 

“I like you too.” Mingyu said and Wonwoo went for his lips again. 

 

Wonwoo couldn’t be happier. 

 

Until Soonyoung happened.


	5. # 107

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, read the au first [here.](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot/status/981928182583508992)

“Hey have you seen this?”

  
  
“Yeah.”

  
  
“Seungcheol, I can’t believe this happened. Again.” 

 

“Relax Jeonghan. I got it all under control.” 

 

“What do you mean? Since when have you known?” 

 

Seungcheol took a sip from his wine. “I think you already know the answer to that question. I’m pretty sure you’re all familiar with this.” 

 

“You didn’t…” 

 

“I didn’t. I spiced things up.” 

 

“Aww.”


	6. # 108

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the au first [here!](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot/status/981928182583508992)

Wonwoo and Mingyu arrived in the former’s home right after their “time” in the movies. Wonwoo unlocked the door to his apartment and motioned for Mingyu to get in. The apartment was not small, to say. It had a living room separated from the kitchen and the dining room. THe place had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. At first, Wonwoo wanted to share rent with someone since he was a fresh graduate and rent would be a problem. But his job in FBI proved him wrong. Wonwoo did favor the peacefulness of living alone. 

 

Well tonight, he’s not spending his time in his home alone. 

 

At least that was the plan. 

 

“Mingyu, there’s the kitchen. I’m glad you told me you wanted to pick up some ingredients. I’m not confident we can make something other than ramen from the things in my kitchen.” 

“Thanks. I’ll get cooking then.” 

 

“If you need anything just call for me. I’m gonna take a shower.” Wonwoo said witha smile as he walked towards his room. True enough to his words, he undressed and headed to the shower. It wasn’t his usual long and relaxing, time alone in the bath. He actually used his shower for something that’s not being late to work. He wasn’t counting but the shower took at least 15 minutes. Hat’s already too fast for Wonwoo, but other things we’re going too fast tonight. 

 

He was just done with putting on sweatpants when he heard a knock on the door.   
“Wonwoo. The food’s done.” 

“Be right there!” Wonwoo said as he put on a shirt and hurried to open the door. Mingyu’s no longer in front of his bedroom door and back at the kitchen. Wonwoo walked over to the dining table which he rarely used for eating, more as a broad space to put his stuff when coming home. 

Hey hope you missed Korean food, cause that’s what I’m best confident in.” Mingyu says as he puts two bowls of bibimbap and seaweed soup on the table. Wonwoo also notices the jar of kimchi.

“Wow the last time I saw this was when my mom made it when she visited me. Wheres the kimchi from?” 

“Mine. Can’t eat anything without it.” MIngyu says as he takes a seat down, not before placing another plate of food Wonwoo is too familiar with. 

“Ohh I missed this too.” Wonwoo said before picking up the Jeon from the plate and eating a piece. He was happily chewing on the friend dish when he caught Mingyu smiling at him.

“What’s wrong with you?” 

Mingyu spent another 5 seconds looking at the dish then back at Wonwoo. Still no sound from the younger. Wonwoo looked at the dishes at the table. Bibimbap, Seaweed Soup, Jeon. What’s wrong with Min-

“Ha ha very funny, Kim.” 

Mingyu laughed before smiling at the older. “Nice that you get it, Jeon.” 

“Is this you saying we’ll be eating each other later on?” Wonwoo too a sip from the seaweed soup. 

Mingyu choked on the rice he was chewing before looking at Wonwoo’s grinning face. 

“That wasn’t my intention but I guess it is now.” Mingyu said before picking up two pices of the Jeons from the plate and eating. 

“Wow we’re really having sex talk with the food we’re eating.” Wonwoo said before swallowing another bite of bibimbap. 

“Yeah let’s stop now I might never cook and eat this stuff without remembering this conversation of ours. 

Wonwoo picked up another piece of Jeon with his chopsticks and brought it up to Mingyu’s mouth. The younger couldn’t complain and accepted the food. 

“You’ll never forget this.” Wonwoo said and Mingyu grumbled. “Agh you’re still cute even when we we’re just talking about sex just a few seconds ago. 

The two continued to eat, still continuing the jokes but mostly Wonwoo. They talked about their lives, Wonwoo’s  “work” and Mingyu’s studies. After a while, the two we’re able to finish their food. 

“I haven’t had a meal like that in forever.”

“I’m glad you liked it, despite all the inappropriate talk you made.” Mingyu says as he brings the dirty dishes to the sink. 

“Hey you joined me in anyway.” 

“If you can’t bet ‘em, join ‘em.” Mingyu grabs the dishwashing gloves and Wonwoo immediately slapped his hand. 

“Hey! You cooked, so it’s only fair I do the dishes.” Wonwoo grabbed the gloves and put it on. He started rinsing the dishes when Mingyu leaned into his face, close enough for them to feel each other’s breathes. 

“Aww look at us acting all domestic.” Wonwoo doesn’t know what happened to him but he expected a kiss. A kiss that didn’t happen as the younger winked and went away after saying his thoughts. 

“I’ll take a shower. Can I borrow some of your clothes?” 

“Yeah sure. Look for the baggy sweaters and sweatpants in the cabinet.” 

“Thanks Won.” Mingyu said as he entered Wonwoo’s bedroom. 

“Ugh that kid.” Wonwoo said as he continues to wash the dishes. 

 

After 10 minutes, Wonwoo is already done with the dishes. He cleaned the table and done everything he can. He’s just waiting for Mingyu to be done with his shower.   
Knock Knock Knock. “Gyu. Are you done?” Wonwoo asked through the door. 

Wonwoo didn’t an answer so he tried to open the door but unfortunately it was locked 

“Hold on a second Won.” He suddenly heard from the younger. 

Wonwoo backed away a step, waiting for the younger to open. 

To his expectations, the door did open. To his surprise, he’s met with a Kim Mingyu only wearing a bath towel around his waist. 

Wonwoo definitely did not stare down the younger’s body. And he most definitely isn’t red as a tomato right now. 

“U-Uh, you didn’t find the sweatshirt and sweatpants?” Wonwoo asked, wondering why Mingyu is just wearing a towel in fornt of him. 

“Well I was looking for it. Then I found it. But then, I had a thought. Will I really need these clothes?” 

Of course Wonwoo knows what the younger means. “What ever do you mean?” Wonwoo asked with a smirk.

“Oh shut up Won just inside your bedroom.” Mingyu pulled Wonwoo by the arm and lead his own bed. 

“Seaweed and Jeon.” Wonwoo said before kissing Mingyu. 

“Ugh promise me that’s the last time you’ll say that. I’m never eating those stuff again.” Mingyu said as he kissed Wonwoo back. 

 

And the rest of the night was history.   
  
And it might as well be forgotten history for Mingyu and Wonwoo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didnt understand the whole food thingy 
> 
> Kim - seaweed   
> Jeon - a korean food you can just look it up, but ice bear has cooked this before


	7. # 130

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the au first [here!](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot/status/981928182583508992)

Wonwoo found himself in front of a dormitory not far from the university. Based on what he knows, Mingyu is here. He couldn’t find anything about Mingyu in the database, so he searched other people’s texts, social media accounts, everything. It was not allowed for him to do so, but he didn’tt care. He tried to see everyone Mingyu has a class with. Finally, he found an account named Lee Jihoon who has texted with Mingyu, with the younger asking if he could come over. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened. 

“Can I help you?” The guy who is significantly shorter than Wonwoo asked. 

“Uh yeah, do you know Kim Mingyu? I’m looking for him.” 

And suddenly the doors we’re closed. Wonwoo was about to knock on the door again, since it only raised his chances that Mingyu must be inside, till he hears screaming. Wonwoo heard Mingyu’s voice. He was about to bang on the door to let him know of his presence when the door opened once again. The short man is now holding Mingyu by the arm, with an irritated look on his face. 

“You’re looking for this guy right? Take him. He’s been in my room for the past 4 days I can’t take it anymore I can’t do my work. Thanks.” The man said before pushing Mingyu out and closing the door. Wonwoo hears the locks but he doesn’t give it any attention, since Mingyu is finally standing right in front of him. At least he was a few seconds ago.   
Mingyu is already running down the stairs before Wonwoo could grab hold of him. And right now, Wonwoo is trying to catch up to the younger running away from him. 

“Mingyu! Listen to me, let me explain myself.” 

“No, leave me alone you creepy stalker. I don’t want to see you.” 

“Please! Let’s talk.” 

“No! I hate y-“ Mingyu was almost at the ground floor when he tripped on a box on the stairs. Wonwoo hurriedly ran to the younger who was now at the floor, groaning in pain. 

“Mingyu! Are you okay? Oh my god I’m sorry this is my fault.” 

"Don’t touch m- Ow.” Mingyu tried to kick the older away but he only felt pain from his ankle. 

“You twisted your ankle huh?” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Come on, I’m taking you to the hospital.” 

“Fuck you, don’t touch me!” 

Yet the younger was defenseless. Wonwoo crouched down, grabbed both of his arms and pulled Mingyu onto his back. He stood up, almost falling down with Mingyu’s weight on him. 

“I told you to leave me alone!” Mingyu shouted as Wonwoo was dragging Mingyu to his car. 

“I’m taking you to the hospital wether you like it or not.” 

“I hate you! Leave me alone!” 

Wonwoo didn’t bother with Mingyu’s words anymore. He was too worried with the boy. He was almost near the car when he heard light sobs from his back. 

“Mingyu? Are you ok?” 

“I told you to leave me alone.” The tone in MIngyu’s voice changed. He was shouting with anger just a few seconds ago but now, his voice is full of sadness. Wonwoo is heartbroken that even after 4 days since Mingyu found out, he’s crying. Who knows how much he cried for the past days. Wonwoo wanted to cry himself, but he didn’t think he had the right to cry. He held back his tears as he brings Mingyu to the passenger side of the car. 

Mingyu was finally seated in the car, head down, not wanting to look at Wonwoo. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu one last time before closing the door. He went to his side and entered. He tried to buckle Mingyu to his seatbelt but the younger declined. 

“Please, just take me to the hospital.” 

Wonwoo didn’t say a word. He started the car and drove off to the nearest one. 

 

 

They arrive and Mingyu was immediately taken by the nurses. Wonwoo explained the situation and handled all the papers to be filled out. The doctor came to him, and explained that Mingyu will be okay, and his ankle will heal in a week or two. The doctor explained how to take care of Mingyu before going off. 

Wonwoo took a deep breath before heading to the bed where Mingyu is lying on. 

 

“Mingyu.” 

“I thought it was too good to be true that you left.” 

“Did they explain to you what you need to do?” 

“Yeah.” 

Wonwoo walked over to grab a chair. “Can I sit beside you?” 

“It’s not like I can stop you. I never could, anyway.” Wonwoo sat on the chair. 

“I’m really sorry you had to find out that way, Mingyu.” 

“What?” 

“I’m sorry you had to find-“ 

“That’s what you’re sorry for? Not even the fact that you’ve been watching my actions for more than a year now?” 

“Mingyu. You need to understand. It’s my job, It mine and Junhui’s job. I’m sorry about lying to you about my job, but we aren’t allowed to disclose information about it. You we’re just randomly assigned to me, just like any other person.” 

“So this whole running gag about FBI people watching us is all true?”  

“Yeah. Headquarters was surprised when someone tried to reveal the truth in the internet, but they just took advantage of it and used it as a meme so people wouldn’t take it seriously.” 

“So you’ve been watching me ever since I started university? You’ve seen everything I did using my phone and laptop?” 

Wonwoo doesn’t want to answer but he knows he has to. He has to if he wants to make Mingyu understand. “…Yes.” Wonwoo looked down a bit, trying his best not to make Mingyu feel embarrassed more than he is right now. 

“That is both creepy and gross. So while I watched porn back then, you we’re watching it at the same time?” 

“And you, through the little camera on your laptop. But don’t worry that’s not why I started liking you.” 

“Wow Wonwoo. That’s what I’m fucking worried about.” Mingyu said sarcastically

“Sorry. I’m really sorry you had to find out this way. I couldn’t do anything about my job. I’m sorry about lying to you again. But you should know that I didn’t do anything between us to just to make fun of you or to get you in bed.” 

“Then what was it for? And if you we’re planning on telling me, why not now and sometime in the future? You want to test the waters first before you reveal to me you’re suddenly in love with me after all those years of watching me?” 

“NO! No- Mingyu. I like to you because it’s my job. Please understand that we are contracted to this. I gave my word. It just so happened that I grew fond of you.” 

“Then why did you even approach me, knowing full well that nobody in this world would be okay with having someone watch them 24/7, much less falling for the same person and even sleeping with him.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t have an excuse for that. It was my selfishness that lead me to make contact with you. When you got offered that job for your body, I couldn’t accept that you might get into that industry. I didn’t want you ruining your life.” 

“That’s not the real reason huh?” 

“What?” 

“That’s not the real reason you stopped me from going to the job right? Wait, okay let’s say what you said is true. Is that all the reason why you met up with me? You would risk your job just to keep me from-“ 

“Fine. Yes I stopped you because I didn’t want you to get into porn and have your body for show for anyone in the world.” 

“You didn’t know me but you’re already that possessive wow.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“So why did you meet up with me, knowing you would get in trouble?” Mingyu asked. 

“I wanted to see you. From looking at you in a monitor for a year. I couldn’t take it anymore. I saw what happened as an opportunity to meet up with you.” 

“And what would happen next? What if I didn’t find out and what we had turned into something bigger?” 

“I would’ve asked to remove you form my list. If that wouldn’t be allowed, I would quit my job.” Wonwoo answered fast. At least this much, he was sure of. He was prepared to throw the whole FBI thing when needed. He knew he could just look for another job. But he couldn’t look for another Mingyu. There is no other Mingyu. 

Mingyu didn’t give off any reaction after that. He jsut looked at Wonwoo, then at the ceiling. He closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them back again and facing Wonwoo. 

“My head hurts. I’m too tired. I’m gonna sleep.” 

“Sure, of course.” 

And Mingyu was asleep. 

 

Now that Mingyu was asleep, even having his back face Wonwoo. Wonwoo finally felt free. He let out the tears, but no sound was made, worrying if the younger would wake up. He doens’t know how long, but Wonwoo cried out everything right there. He burried his face into his arms rested on the bed and eventually cried himself to sleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo woke up from the touch of someone. He looked up to see Junhui looking at him. He looked at the bed and Mingyu is no longer there.   
“Where’s Mingyu.” 

“He was let out of the hospital already.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

“Wonwoo. You need to come with me.” 

“Why?”

“Seungcheol wants to see you.” 

 


	8. # 145

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the au first [here!](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot/status/981928182583508992)

Wonwoo arrived at the headquarters not long after meeting with Junhui. He went inside to find Jeonghan, Seungcheol’s secretary standing near the information table. 

“Wonwoo! I’m so glad you’re here already. Let’s go, Seungcheol is waiting for you.”   
Wonwoo nodded and walked over to the right wing, where the Seungcheol’s office is, only to be stopped by Jeonghan. 

“We’re not going to his office. We’re going somewhere else. Jeonghan started walking towards the left wing, and Wonwoo followed. After a few seconds of walking, they arrived in the interrogation room. 

“Why are we in the interrogation room?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Seungcheol is here right now. Come on.” Jeonghan opened the door and motioned for Wonwoo to get in. Wonwoo did. 

“He found Seungcheol sitting on a chair with a table in front of him. Wonwoo has a chair for his own but it was away from Seungcheol, or the table. 

He sat on the chair and waited for Seungcheol to say something. When Seungcheol didn’t say anything for the first minute, Wonwoo spoke up. 

“Uhm, Sir Choi. May I ask why I was called in for?” 

“I’m surprised you don’t know up to now. Do you really not know or are you playing dumb?” 

“I’m sorry sir, I really don’t know.” 

“Then I’m gonna say three words to make you understand.” 

 

“Monitoring.” 

“Mingyu.” 

“Expose.”   


 

And at that moment, Wonwoo realized what was wrong. Fuck. He was too preoccupied with mIngyu he forgot his job. Him of all people forgot about his responsibilities. 

“I apologize, Sir.” 

“Sorry won’t cut it, Wonwoo. You exposed a top secret program of the government to a civilian. A civilian that you monitor yourself. I believe that we aren’t allowed to make any form of contact to the people we monitor. I expected more from you Wonwoo. This isn’t even a mistake a rookie would make.” 

“I apologize once again, SIr. I wasn’t in my right mind to do everything I did.” 

“Why? Why did you make contact with this Kim MIngyu?” 

“I-“ 

“Well spit it out. I still need to write the report for the mess you’ve cause.” 

“I-I like him.” 

“Ugh the “I like him, I like her situation again. This is going to be a pain to write.” 

Wonwoo lowered his head in humiliation. He also wondered about what Seungcheol. _Again? So there we’re others who also approached their person because they liked them?_

“So, tell me what happened in your encounters. I need stuff to make this report as believable as possible. Oh and if you still don’t get the memo, you’re fired from your job.” 

Wonwoo gasp with wide eyes. But he immediately composed himself. _This was to be expected._ He told himself.

“Well, I approached him because he was going to be recruited of a mysterious man to do porn.” 

“Wow that really would’ve been a bummer for you huh?” 

“What do you mean sir?” 

“Well if they get a job like that, then they’re no longer in our division. We handle normal citizens. People with jobs that are public or more on the entertainment or the people in the internet are handled by another division. Okay keep going.” This is the first time

Wonwoo has heard of his job having different division. 

“Well, he was failing law school and since I’m top of my class, I figured I’d be able to teach him or help him studying. I convinced him to let me do so when Ju- I said I had research to do regarding the way students study.” Wonwoo almost ratted out Jun, thankfully Seungcheol doesn’t look like he suspects anything. 

“Well at least you have a new story than the past ones.” 

“Thats about it, Sir. We had some study sessions, then he found out about the job since he looked through my phone.” Wonwoo thought of the time they had all the dates and even that the night Mingyu found out. 

“Ouch, no trust in the relationship. That’s sad.” 

“Yeah well it’s not a normal relationship from the start anyway.” Wonwoo smiled but it was clear he was full of sadness. 

“Do you love him?” 

“What?” Wonwoo blinked at his boss’ strange question.

“Do you love him?” 

“I-I haven’t thought about it.” 

“Well now you have time. Think about it.” 

“Well I want to be with him. I want to take care of his clumsy dumb ass. Oh by the way good ass. He’s like a puppy that always needs attention. He cooks great I’d rather eat his food forever than ramen cups.” 

“You’re blabbering a lot huh?” 

“I apologize.” 

“Don’t be. Do you love him?” 

“Why do you keep asking me, Sir? Is this needed for the report?” 

“Oh what the heck. All those things you said definitely does mean something anyway. I guess I can use those anyway.” 

“I do.” 

“You do what?” 

“I do love him. It’s kind of weird how I got to know much about him is because I’ve been watching him, but the time we spent together, I wouldn’t trade it for anything else.” 

“Well that’s a nice statement. Why don’t you tell that to him?” 

“He’s still mad at me.” 

“Well worry not-“ Seungcheol’s phone started ringing and the owner answered it. 

“I guess not. You’re free to go Wonwoo. Good luck with your love life. And life.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Choi.” 

 

 

Wonwoo exited the room and eventually the building itself. 

 

 

“So I guess I don’t have job now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the au here [Twitter AU](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot/status/981928182583508992)
> 
> read it by number hehe thank you for reading


End file.
